The Star and the Dragon Girl
by The Night Maid
Summary: Asher Hofferson is a famous star, which every girl likes and wants. Hicca Haddock is the new girl in town, who is not like the other girls. She is different and mysterious and she has a big secret. Full summary inside, since there is no room for the whole summary
1. Prologue

_**Full summary:** **Modern AU, Gender swap. Asher Hofferson is a famous star, which every girl likes and wants. Hicca Haddock is the new girl in town, who is not like the other girls. She is different and mysterious and she has a big secret. Asher starts to fall for Hicca, and soon he is out in something that will change his life and that he can't run from. Who is Hicca? Why is she different from the rest of the girls? and what is her big secret, that makes it dangerous for her if the world knows.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: And here it is. My new story. I was going to post it yesterday, but I had a math end-of-term examination (again...) and then with 10 minutes left, my computer had to restart, just cause it stumbled upon a problem, luckily Word is a smart ass and saved my work, even though I hadn't. But that just got me in a foul mood, so I wasn't really in the mood to write, and then with my mom in the hospital (She got her uterus removed. They were afraid she had cancer, she didn't, but they still offered to remove it. So we are all very happy that she is okay). So I just spent the day with watching Lucifer and Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

 _ **And I'm rambling, sorry about that. Let's get back to the story. So this was an idea I had for a long time, and I had to get it out, so here it comes. So little basic information about the story. This is a modern AU. Some, not all characters will be Gender Swap. It will be Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather who will Gender Swap. I plan to just keep The Twins and Snotlout the way they are, but we will see along the way, I'm still not sure.**_

 _ **Just a little background info: In this story Berk is a island that is located outside of London. The island is laying all alone and you pass over it when you arrive to London by plane. There is no airport at the island, so there don't come a lot of people to visit. The only way to come to the island is to take a boat. The island has a "city" that is called Berk, the island itself is called Isle of Berk. There is some small villages laying around on the island, but Berk is the "big city". Cause the island is so small and not many people live there Berk doesn't have all the new fancy stores, but they have some.**_

 _ **Warning for blood and death**_

 _ **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, it belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell  
The only thing I own is this story**_

* * *

 ** _The Star and the Dragon Girl_** ** _  
 **Prologue**_**

 ** _Life is short, death is forever - Chuck Palahniuk_**

 _ **The isle of Berk, smallest island in Great Britain, Berk, March 14, 1978**_

As the big clock in the middle of _Berk High Street_ hits the first ring to tell the clock is 2 in the morning, a shadow is seeing running down the street. The way they breath is enough to tell that they have being running for some time. The shadow runs past the clock tower just as the second and last ring sounds from the clock, as the clock ends, a sound of wings is heard and the shadow stops up not far from the clock tower. The shadow looks around them, when they hear the sound of wings again. The shadow looks up at the sky and gasp when they see something flying towards them. The shadow turns around and starts running to get away from what is chasing it, but the thing in the sky is faster than the shadow.

As the shadow runs towards _Berk Low Town_ , the thing in the sky lands in front of the shadow. The wings of the thing are so long that they are touching the ground. The shadow just manage to stop and avoid hitting the thing. The shadow looks up at the thing and gasp again. The person standing in front of the shadow has cruel green eyes with a crazy look in them, black dreadlocks and muddy grey scales are covering the sides of his face that ends in muddy grey dragon ears with red tips. The person has a smirk on his face as he puts his muddy grey wings with red tips away.

"So, Night... Did you really think that you could run from me?"

"I..I'm not afraid of you" Night says as they take of their cape and reveal a young woman with red hair that covers her left eye. Her beautiful dark blue eyes are full of fear for the man standing in front of her. Like the man, she has scales on the sides of her face that ends with dragon ears, but unlike his muddy grey ones, she has scales as black as night. On her back is a pair of wings that are also black as night and like his wings, they touch the ground. The man's smirk gets bigger as he looks at her and reveals his sharp white teeth. Night feels a sting of fear in her body and backs away from him.

"You speak of not being afraid, yet you shake like a leaf in a winter storm" He lets out an evil laugh. As Night backs away from him, he grabs out after her and pulls her closer to him by her arm.

"Let me look at you" His brown eyes roam over her face. He pulls her face closer and whisper to her "Beautiful, what a rare thing. What a shame it will be to kill you."  
As he pulls away from her face, he sees that her eyes are full of fear and that she is shaking. He lets out an evil laugh as he runs a claw down the pale skin on her arm, where blood slowly starts to show up. Night bites her lip to stop a scream from escaping. The pain of his claw breaking though her skin is painful, but Night refuses to let him know and fast as lightning she lets her claws out and let them meet his face.

For a moment no sound is heard, and then an angry growl comes from the man. The man is holding his face and Night is laying on the ground, holding her arm where the blood is slowly running down and dripping onto the street. The man removes his hand from his face and Night let out a low gasp. On the man's face is clear proof of where her claws meet his face. Blood is running down from a wound on his forehead and from his left eye. The man let's out a growl as he walks closer to Night, who is looking at him with fear.

"You will pay for that Night, I promise you that"

The man grabs Night around the throat and lifts her from the ground. Night let's out a low moan and tries to make him let go of her throat, but it just ends with him tightening his grip around her throat. Slowly Night's face becomes purple and small black spots starts to show up in her vision. Just as Night is about to pass out, the man let's go and drop her down on the ground where a thin layer of snow is laying. Slowly Night starts to get her vision back and she looks up at the man, whose face is right over hers and his blood is dripping down on her face.

"And so, the life of Night ends and chaos shall reign again"

Night let's out a gasp at his words, for then to send him a glare full of hatred "Go on kill me but know this. Kill me and another Night Fury, shall be born. That Night Fury will be the one, who will end you"

As the words was breath out onto the cold snowy night, a female scream rings though _Berk Low Town,_ a scream that woke up many families. That night at 2:30 pm, the police was called out to a bloody scene, a girl laying in the snow which was very fast turning red and so that night The isle of Berk, mourned a died and prayed for her family and the secret society that lives around the world, was once again thrown into chaos, for without Night Fury, who was going to protect them from the Bewilderbeast?

* * *

 _ **AN: And so the story begins. I hope that you like my new story and no, I have not left the other stories behind. I'm working hard on them.**_

 **I will see you all soon**

 _ **The Night Maid**_


	2. The New Girl

**So this chapter got a bit delayed, maybe not a bit... More like a lot... But it's here know. So first I'll start out with saying that the prologue got some small changes, one of them is that there is a quote now. I decided that I want a quote to start the chapter out, a quote that in some way match with what the chapter is about, so when you see a new chapter the quote can give you a small clue.**

 **Then I'll point out that Astrid will be OCC, so please don't attack me because of that. You have to remember that she is a boy and that Asher is going to change as we get longer into the story, cause the is the point of the whole story, that he change because of her.**

 **And again, so sorry for the long way. So I made it up for you guys by write a chapter that is almost 8 pages long. So hope you guys enjoy it**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, it belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell  
The only thing I own is this story**

* * *

 ** _The Star and the Dragon Girl  
Chapter 1: The New Girl_**

 ** _And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new & trust the magic of beginnings - Meister Eckhart_**

 ** _The isle of Berk, smallest island in Great Britain, Berk, Present day_**

 _The ground is red with blood coming from all the bodies lying around. She walks slowly, so that she doesn't step on anyone, while looking for life among all the dead. Not far from her, a boy lets out a pained moan and she rushes over to the boy._

 _"What happened here?" she asks and tries to help the boy, but there is too much blood._

 _The boy looks up at her and his eyes turns into a hateful glare "You are what happened" He lets out in a weak voice._

 _She lets out a gasp and backs away from the boy "M...Me?"_

 _"Yes, you. How can you act like you don't know what happened, when the blood is on you" He nods towards her clothes that is covered in blood. She takes a step back and as she takes a step back, a hand slips around her ankle. She looks down at her ankle, where a young woman is trying to drag her down. As she tries to get free, more of the bodies tries to drag her down. She falls into the blood and as the bodies attack her, she lets out a scream._

As the big clock on _Berk High Street_ hits the first ring to tell the clock is 7 in the morning, a young girl's scream rings through a room in an apartment. She sits up in her bed and looks around her room. The sunlight is slipping through a small opening between light green curtains, the white walls are naked and moving boxes and other stuff is standing on the floor. The young girl lets out a sigh of relief and runs her hand through her auburn hair. She gets out of bed, picks up some clothes from a moving box and turns on the light to the bathroom that are connected to her bedroom. The young girl looks at herself in the mirror where she is meet with sleepy emerald green eyes and messy auburn hair. She lets out a big yawn, where her white sharp teeth are revealed, and gets ready for school.

* * *

As the young girl walks into the kitchen, she's greeted by the sight of her mother throwing out fried eggs. Her mother is a middle age woman with auburn hair and green eyes, who even after many years still don't know how to properly cook.

"Really, Mother?" She asks and gives her mother a shock.

"And good morning to you too, Hicca"

"Good morning Mother" Hicca says and walks pass her mother to get a glass and bowl from the cupboard. After taking a glass and bowl, she turns to look at her mother "No matter how many times you try, you always burn the eggs"

"What a lot of faith my daughter puts in my cooking" She says as she cleans the pan.

"That is because I know that you can't cook"

Hicca puts the glass and bowl on the table, takes a spoon from the drawer, a box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator and then milk and orange juice from the refrigerator. While she is walking around in the kitchen, her mother is watching her.

"So, are you going to tell me why I heard a scream coming from your room?" Her mother asks and watches as Hicca freezes and then lets out a long breath. Hicca turns to look at her mother.

"Don't you have a Diner to open Mother. Uncle Gobber is already there" Hicca says and starts on her breakfast.

"Don't think you can avoid this, young lady" Her mother says as she walks towards the door, that leads down to the Diner.

 _Berk Diner_ is the newly opened Diner located on _Berkian Alley_ and are owned by Valka Haddock. The Diner has a big kitchen with lots of space, so there is plenty of room for the head chief to sing and dance around. The head chief is Gobber Belchson ***** , who is a good friend to the family. So much that Hicca calls him Uncle. The Diner has white walls where old pictures are hanging. A white jukebox with rainbow colored light are standing against a wall and playing music. The chairs and benches are light blue with white and the tables are white. On every table there is a menu, a holder with napkins, salt and pepper and different Heinz products. Behind the long white counter where can people sit, there is many different machines standing and a door and window leading into the kitchen.

"Good morning Valka" A male voice greets her as she walks into the Diner. Standing in a light pink apron and drinking coffee are Gobber. Gobber is a man with a bald head and a blond moustache. Valka walks past Gobber to put fresh newspapers down in the holder by the door. When she is done with the newspapers, she unlocks the door and turns the open sign on.

"Good morning to you too Gobber" Valka says and walks behind the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Remind me again why you are wearing a light pink apron?"

"Because I look great in it" Gobber answers and walks into the kitchen to start cooking. Valka lets out a small laugh and turns to greet the customer.

"Good morning Sir. What would you like to order" Valka asks and takes out a block and a pen.

"A mug of coffee, a French toast and an omelet" The man answers and sits down on a chair at the counter.

"Coming right up" Valka says as she gives the order to Gobber. Valka walks over to the coffee machine and starts making a jug of coffee.

"Do you have any newspapers?"

"Over at the door. They are all fresh"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Valka says as she pours coffee into a mug and place it at the man's spot. The door that leads into the Diner from the apartment opens and Hicca walks out with her backpack swing from her shoulder. Hicca walks behind the counter and as she passes Valka, gives her a small smile and walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Gobber" Hicca yells though the kitchen.

"Good morning lass" Gobber says and returns the smile Hicca is giving him "I have an order that is done, think you can handle it before you leave for school?" Gobber hands Hicca the dish and then starts on the next order.

"Of course, Uncle" Hicca flashes a big smile to Gobber as she walks into the Diner.

"You're order, Sir" Hicca says and places the dish in front of the man sitting at the counter. The man flashes her a smile and gives her a faint "Thank you, young lady". Hicca gives Valka a kiss on the cheek as she passes her and walks out into the still quiet street.

* * *

Meanwhile in London

"You think you can escape Fillmore? It's over"

A man is pointing his gun at a blond-haired boy, who's wearing a leather jacket. A girl with red hair and a ruined black dress, is hiding behind the boy. The boy is staring at the man with the gun.

"You really think it's over. Then you're a fool" The boy says and flash a smug smirk at the man. The man lets out an angry growl.

"Watch your mouth Fillmore, you little brat. You have been a pain in my ass for so long, but that is over now" The man walks closer to the boy and keeps his gun pointed at his head. The girl standing behind the boy steps closer to him and grabs his arm.

Suddenly a loud sound rings through the studio and everyone stops what they are doing.

"Everyone, take a 10 minute break" A bald man with glasses in a director's chair says and puts the manuscript away. He then makes a hand sign and his assistant runs to his side "I need a coffee"

The assistant nods and runs off to get the coffee. The director watches as she runs off and then turn to look at the boy with the blond hair.

"Asher"

As his name are called out, Asher turns around and walks toward the director, who is pushing his black glasses up his nose.

"What is it sir?" Asher asks as he stops up in front of the director. Who in turn looks at Asher with a stern look.

"Take a break, you need it. That is why it is there. So, take the break and relax. You are my star and I can't use a star that is burned out" He says as he gives Asher another stern look for then to walk away.

Asher lets out a deep sigh and walks over to his spot. His spot is a black chair with his name on the back, a big mirror and a table that has his phone and other things on it. Asher sits down in the chair and looks at his phone, where he has messages from his friends. Asher is about to answer his friends when he feels someone behind him.

"What do you want Fiona?" Asher turns around to look at the girl with the red hair, whose name is Fiona. Fiona is looking at Asher with love stuck eyes and a dress pushed so far down that there is a free look to her cleavage.

"I know we haven't worked together for so long, but we have such good chemistry, that I thought that we should go out" Fiona says, while bending down so Asher better can see her cleavage. Asher looks at her cleavage one time for then to turn away to look at his phone.

"Sorry Fiona, but you are not my type and I have much better things to do. Like school tomorrow, I'm going back to Berk after we're done here" Asher says and plugs a headset into his phone and puts it on, completely shutting Fiona out. Fiona stands there looking at Asher with a heart broken expression for then to let out a cry as she runs away from Asher.

Fiona's cries rings through the studio and gets the attention of the whole studio, which stops it's talking and watches as Fiona runs away.

"Oh, great. Another one to add to the list"

"Another heartbroken girl? When are they going to learn it?"

"It's like he enjoys during it"

"Of course, he does, it's Asher. He likes the girl's attention for then to break their hearts"

As the studio talks about what just happened, the director walks into the studio with a coffee in his hand and a smile on his face, but as he looks around the studio, he notices that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" He says and looks at the woman standing closest to him.

"Fiona ran out crying" The woman mumbles.

"WHAT? Why?"

"She was trying to ask Asher out, but he turned her down"

"I knew that choosing her would be a bad idea. Why is it that every woman is so into him? Isn't there just one woman who isn't into him?"

* * *

Berk Academy is located on _Berk Valley_ and is an old fashion two floor red brick building. Union Jack is waving from a flagpole in front of the school and on another flagpole the flag of _Isle of Berk_ is waving. One half of the flag is dark blue and has a black dragon and the other half is dark red with a white dragon.

Hicca is walking through the mass of students with a schedule in her hand. As she looks around for her classroom, the bell rings and students start to hurry to their class. Hicca looks around, panic slowly showing up, unto she sees two guys standing at their lockers talking.

"Excuse me, but do you guys know where I can find room 45?" Hicca asks and the two boys turn to look at her. One looks at her with big eyes and the other one looks her over for then to smile.

"Room 45? That's in the north wing, so just go down that hall and when the walls become light blue, you're in the north wing" He says and points left to Hicca.

"Thank you very much" Hicca says as she runs down the way he pointed. When the walls becomes light blue Hicca stops up and looks around for room 45. Not far from her, she finds what she's looking for. Hicca walks over to the door, lets out a breath she was holding and then opens the door.

The class goes silent when the door opens, and everyone looks at Hicca. The teacher stops writing on the board and turns to look at Hicca. The teacher is a middle age woman with black glasses and a sour look on her face.

"And what can I help you with?" She asks.

"I'm Hicca Haddock, the new student" Hicca answers as she walks over to the teacher, whom she gives a paper slip. The teacher reads the paper slip and then looks up at Hicca.

"Well then. Welcome to mathematics, Miss Haddock" The teacher says and pushes her glasses longer up her nose for then to turn to the board to continue her lesson "You can sit beside Miss Ingerman" She says before she starts to write again.

Hicca nods her head and quickly finds the empty seat, which is beside a girl with short blond hair, who looks at Hicca with a small smile. Hicca smiles back and sits down beside the girl. Just as Hicca is about to pull stuff out of her bag, a book is slammed on her table, Hicca looks up and are meet with the sour look of her math teacher.

"I'm Miss Randolf and here is you're math book and the assignment for today's lesson"

Miss Randolf looks at Hicca one last time for then to give the rest of the class today's assignment. Hicca lets out a sigh and puts her stuff on the table.

"Don't worry, she's always like that" A girl voice says beside Hicca. Hicca turns around to look at the girl next to her, who is looking at Hicca with big green eyes and a small smile.

"Well that's good to know. Remind me not to piss her off" Hicca lets out in a small voice and receives a giggle in return.

"I'm Francesca Ingerman"

"Hicca Haddock"

Hicca and Francesca shake hands, for then to begin on their math assignment.

* * *

45 minutes later

Hicca is almost done with the math assignment when she gets the feeling of people staring at her. Hicca decides against turning around and asking them what's wrong and simply goes back to working.

"What's with these humans, they keep staring and it's getting distracting" a voice mumble beside Hicca. Hicca slowly turns and sees that it's Francesca mumbling and that she has an irritated look on her face and that her pupils are dragon pupils. Hicca lets out a small gap and turns around to see if people are staring at them. When the people staring at them sees that Hicca is now looking at them, they go back to working on their assignment.

"You're right. Humans staring at you is distracting" Hicca lets out and scares Francesca so much that her pupils goes back to normal. Francesca lets out a gasp and turns to look at Hicca.

"What?"

"You heard what I said" Hicca says with a small smirk on her face. Francesca slowly starts to panic at what Hicca says and is about to get up, when a hand is placed on top of her hand.

"Sit down, no need to panic" Hicca lets out in a small voice and grips Francesca's hand tighter. Francesca calms down and lets out a breath she's being holding.

"I will explain it to you later. I can't do it here, there's to many people" Hicca gets up from her chair to give the assignment to Miss Randolf.

"Meet me at Berk Diner after school, there we can talk in private" Hicca says when she gets back from turning in her assignment. She packs her bag and looks at Francesca one last time, before leaving the class. Francesca looks at where Hicca just was for then to remember the math assignment she's working on and that she only has few minutes to get it done.

* * *

Francesca looks at the Diner in front of her. _Berk Diner_ it says on a sign over the door and a board informs her that one can buy a menu with a burger, fries and a milkshake. Through the windows Francesca can see that there are people inside the Diner, but no sign of Hicca. Francesca sighs and opens the door into the Diner, where she is meet with the smell of candles, fries and coffee. Francesca walks towards the counter where a woman with auburn hair is looking through some papers. Francesca lets out a cough and the woman puts the papers down and look up at her with a smile.

"What can I help you with Sweetheart?"

Francesca smiles shyly at the woman's nickname "I'm looking for someone. She said to meet her here" Francesca looks around her to see if Hicca is there, but still sees no trace of her "But it seems she is not here" Francesca trails off and turns to walk away, when the woman's voice stops her.

"What does she look like? I can't help, if you don't tell me"

"She has auburn hair that's short and she's wearing a black short hoodie, green top, black shorts, black knee-high socks and brown wedge sneakers" Francesca says as she turns to the woman. When Francesca finishes her sentence, she sees that the woman gets a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Would her name by any chance be Hicca?" The woman asks and smiles at Francesca. All Francesca can do is nod, wondering how the woman could know.

The woman laughs "Why I am I not surprised. There are always things she never tells. I'm Valka, Hicca's mother. Hicca is upstairs, just go through that door" Valka says and points towards the door in the back. Francesca slowly nods her head as she heads towards the door that Valka pointed to.

Francesca opens the door and are meet by brown stairs and white walls, at the end of the stairs is a dark brown door with silver letters that spells Haddock. Francesca knocks gently on the door and hear a faint come in from the other side of the door. Francesca opens the door and are meet with the sight of a color full living room.

Bright blue curtains cover the windows and a black cat is laying in front of a window, relaxing in the bright sunlight that shines through the window. On either side of the two windows, stands a small table with flowers and a picture. In one end of the living room is light brown bookcase full of books with a few figures and decorations in front of the books. Beside the bookcase is a floor lamp and a black armchair with a blue pillow. On the other side of the bookcase comes a ticking from an old clock, where some of the paint is falling off, so you can see the wood underneath. In the middle of the room, standing on a white carpet, is a black couch with pink and green pillows. In front of the couch is a glass table, on the glass table there is a book, some remotes, a bowl with fruits and some candles. In the other end of the living room is a chest of drawers with a tv on top of it. And to top of the color full living room is the white walls.

As Francesca looks around the living room, Hicca walks in, carrying a cat bed. When Hicca notices Francesca, she places the bed on the floor under one of the windows.

"Good, you're here" Hicca says. Francesca lets out a big gasp and whirls around to look at Hicca, who is watching her closely.

"Don't tell me you don't hear me. You should have heard me, before I even got into the living room. You know with dragon hearing and all that" Hicca says and looks at Francesca with raised eyebrow. Francesca just stares at Hicca with shock written all over her face, for then to suddenly snap out of it.

"How do you know?"

"How do you think" Hicca answers and turns to look at the cat in the window, who is laying so it fills the whole window frame.

"Seriously Toothless, you damn lazy cat. Good thing mom doesn't have any plants standing in the window or else you would have knocked them down" Hicca says to the black cat, whose name is Toothless. Toothless simply opens one eye to look at Hicca for then to close it and turn his head away.

Hicca lets out a sigh of frustration "Your useless cat, what is the point of a protecting cat, if he just spends his days sleeping away" Hicca looks at Toothless with crossed arms, for then to take Toothless up from the window frame, who lets out a high pitch meow. Hicca puts Toothless down on the floor, who looks up at Hicca and lets out a hiss. Hicca simply looks back at Toothless and gives a hiss back right at him, a hiss that makes Toothless turn the other way and run towards Hicca's room.

"So, where was we? Oh, right. We have to talk" Hicca says and sits down on the couch. Francesca takes slow steps towards the couch and sits down beside Hicca.

"Normally, I don't just tell strangers who I am"

"What do you mean?"

"What I say. But since I know what you are. It would only be fair, if you know about me" Hicca says as she gets up from the couch. Francesca watches as Hicca stops up in front of the tv and turns to look at her.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Hicca asks with an edge to her voice. Francesca simply nods in return, which causes Hicca to smile for then to close her eyes and focus. After watching Hicca for some time, Francesca is about to get up from the couch when something opens. Standing in front of Francesca is Hicca, but she is different. On her back is wings as black as night, a tail in the same color is trailing behind her, small black ears and black scales is spread over her arms.

"Oh my..."

* * *

 **And that is all for now. I hoped you guys liked it :)**

 ***Since Gobber doesn't have a last name. I just used** **Belchson, not very creative but whatever.**

 **And now to answering some reviews:**

 **Mariah: No, Hicca didn't murder a man. At the time of that murder, Hicca wasn't born**

 **twilight sparkle: YES! Hicca is the new Night Fury. Here's a cookie for you. And I'm very happy to know that you like my story and hope that you like this chapter**

 **And so I'm out. Don't know when I will be back with a new chapter on this story, but we will see.**

 **Until then**

 **The Night Maid**


End file.
